Sailor Moon Girls
by BubbleGumz
Summary: (I went off Episode 10 and 11 in Sailor Moon Crystal) While fighting Darien/Endymion The Sailor Guardians and Usagi encounter 4 other Sailor Guardians, plus a parallel princess to Usagi. I will write a sequel ENJOY!:)
1. Miyou Hemori, Princess of the Sun

**(I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Trademarks)**

**(P.s I did not know there already was a Sailor Pluto. DO NOT COMMENT BADLY ON ME! :()**

Sailor Moon was almost about to be destroyed and none of the Sailor Scouts could help her!(I'm going off episode 10 of Sailor Moon Crystal)

"Sun's Rays!" A blinding light came from upwards and all the sailor scouts couldn't see anything!

"Pluto's Frost!" A hard frost came and wrapped itself around Mamoru.

"NO! Stop!" Sailor Moon cried from her place in the Command Center.

Mamoru escaped from the grip and shot magic from his hand.

"Princess!" Mercury shouted.

"I've got this!" A girl, probably 16 or 17 jumped from the sky. "Star Boomerang!" She said shooting a star shaped boomerang towards Mamoru.

"Sheilds!" Said Sailor Sun putting up her own shield.

"Roger!" Said the other 3.

"Metalia?!" Venus and Eris screamed in unison.

* * *

><p>(Put whatcha want there I also skipped to where the Sailor Guardians find Kunzite, Nephrite... U know the deal)<p>

"Sailor Moon! Sun's Rays!" Sailor sun said.

"_The sword!_" Sailor Sun thought. "_If I can just get the sword!_"

Sailor Sun sprinted. Flipped over Mamoru attempts to get her and picked up the sword.

Then the rest of the Sailor Guardians can rushing to find them.

"SAILOR SUN! NO!" Jupiter shouted.

"SUN!" Sailor Pluto shrieked.

"_I'm sorry guys_" She jabbed her self with it, letting loose an ear-piercing scream, stabbed Mamoru in the process (Sailor Moon too, that's how the episode went PEEPS!)

"MOON! SUN!" Venus screamed.

"NO!" Screamed Shadow. Letting her presence be detected. "Sun...Moon..."

"Huh?!" Luna and Artemis asked shocked, turning around to see a grey cat sobbing over the loss of the Princesess

* * *

><p>Sailor Sun: Blonde hair, Orange eyes, Yellow Sailor Suit: Parallel Princess to Sailor Moon, only not known<p>

Sailor Eris: Grey hair, Blue eyes, Deep Blue Sailor Suit.

Sailor Pluto: Blue hair, Aqua eyes, Dark Blue Sailor Suit

Sailor Star: Orange hair, Yellow eyes, Neon Yellow Sailor Suit.

* * *

><p>Bye Bye for now!<p> 


	2. Memories

Sailor Sun woke up to see herself in her past life. Princess Summer

She hid behind a tree smiling. Sailor Sun smiled to herself.

"Endymion!"

Sailor sun turned around to see Sailor Moon's past life. Princess Neo Serinity.

"Endymion!" She ran towards him.

Her past life frowned.

"After Sailor Moon and Darin's meet Sailor Sun cornered her.

"What? Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I'm the girl who you stole my love from!" Sailor Sun screamed pulling out one of Sailor Moon's buns.

"Hey stop!" said Sailor Moon, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Give me Darien back!


	3. Haters gonna hate

(EPISODE 13)

Hey! It's BubbleGumz here! This is actually Episode 13 (ACT 3) OMG I'm So happy!

I don't own Sailor Moon

Usagi: Cuz she's definitly not smart enough (sticks tongue out at Me)

Me: HEY! (Clobbers her)

* * *

><p>The girl that had fallen out of the sky was someone that Sailor Sun (Miyou-chan) knew. But she couldn't put her finger on it.<p>

**CLUNK!**

Something had hit her on the head.

**DOUBLE-CLUNK!**

"OUCH!" Miyou-chan said ducking her head. "The sky is falling!"

"No it isn't" said a small voice.

"Huh?" Miyou asked.

"I'm Miyou Tsukino. Hey you look like me!" The girl said

"HUH?! But I'm Miyou Tsukino!"argued Miyou.

The other little girl, pink-haired (Chibiusa) had pointed a gun, A GUN, at Usagi!

"Chibiusa! Put the gun down! That's like not funny!" The other girl takes the gun out of Chibiusa's hand and throws it to Miyou.

"Chibimi!" Chibiusa tackles her but ChibiMi gets out of the way.

And Miyou, Mamoru, and Usagi were stuck watching. Miyou had turned red.

"C'mon Miyou-chan 2, I don't like this girl and I'd rather not see her again." Chibimi dragged Miyou off the bench and whisked her away.

Then, all of it came back flooding to her brain.

Usagi and Mamoru were strolling in the park and then they(tried to) kissed.

KISSED!

Miyou turned red and ran home. ChibiMi skittred after her on small legs.

* * *

><p>"Mom! I'm home" said Miyou.<p>

"Oh hi Miyou. O my gosh! Mimi-chan!" she gave ChibiMi a hug. "I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Auntie"

AUNTIE!?

"I'm going upstairs mom." Miyou said bounding up the steps.

"Oh where is Usagi?"

Miyou's face turned blank. She didn't want to think about it. She ran up the rest of the steps with tears running down her face.

"At the park. Bye Auntie!" ChibiMi followed Miyou to her room.

* * *

><p>"Miyou? What's wrong?" asked ChibiMi handing her a tissue.<p>

"What is n-not wr-wrong!?" asked Miyou taking the tissue and crying more.

"Seriously what's up? You can tell me!" ChibiMi said patting Miyou's back.

"S-She didn't even try to save me! And I saved her! All she cares about is Mamoru!" Tears flowed off Miyou's cheeks.

"Shhhh! I think their home!" ChibiMi said upon hearing the front door click.

"C-mon! through the window. Transform quickly! It's nightime so no one will see you!" ChibiMi pleaded and transformed herself.

"Chibi Sun! Make-up!"

Oh god, this girl has got problems, alot of them.

They leaped out of the window and detransformed.

"You can transform?!" Whisper-yelled Miyou.

"Yeah. Why is it such a surprise? I'm your kid anyway"

KID!?

"Look after everyone goes to sleep, I'll tell you everthing. I'll wake you up at 1:00 tomorrow morning" ChibiMi walked up the porch steps and retured to Mi-you's room.

* * *

><p>"Miyou!" Whisper-Yelled ChibiMi.<p>

"Huh?" Miyou asked sleeply.

"C'mon. I said I'd tell you some things, remember?"

"Oh yeah." Miyou said getting up.

"Now, what do you want to know?"

"First, I wanna know how come you are my kid? I never have any romantic intrest other than Mamo-chan"

"Yeah that one gets me scratching my head too. But it's really simple. He divorices Usagi"

WHAT THE HECK?!

"WHAT?!" Miyou whisper-yells. "How are you and Chibi-Usa the same age then?"

"Because, Usagi finds an age potion and makes her 5 again. Same with you."

"Oh" Miyou says. "Then how come Mamoru loves Usagi more than me?"

"Hmm, that one I don't know." ChibiMi yawns. If I stay up this late again, I dunno what your mom will do to me." ChibiMi cuddles Miyou like any other kid and both fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Hey Peeps! How'd ya like that?!<p>

Chibi-Mi is actually Mom-chan's kid, yes I made this up, but Miyou is actually my favorite charcter. ChibiMi is close 2nd

What do ya think?

_How will the other Sailor Guardins react to ChibiMi and Chibiusa, and how will the deal with Miyou's outburst?_

Next time on "Sailor Moon Girls"


	4. ChibiMi

BUBBLEGUMZ-

Hey Peeps! Nice to see you, time to get already up and runni'n!"

Usagi: She still doesn't own our show!

ME: You litttle...

* * *

><p>"Miyou!" It was ChibiMi, strangling Miyou to wake up.<p>

This was her routine now. ChibiMi would wait until EXACTLY 7:00 to wake Miyou up, leaving her with a whole hour of time to do everything she usualy did in only 5 minutes, it was refreshing to see her parents without rushing out the door every morning, even Shingo!

Usagi was not her favorite. It had only been 2 days, and she had kept the Chibi's a secret from Rei, Makoto, Ami and V-chan. That was wrong, after all they were they're BFF's

"I'm gonna do it after school today!...Huh? Usagi?" said Miyou getting out of bed, dressing in the school uniform and hurrying to Usagi's room, where she looked pale and sick.

"You O.K Usagi?" Miyou asked looking frantic.

"Yeah, but tell the girls I'm not coming to school" Usagi laid a hand on ChibiUsa's head "I'll be alright sweetie"

Miyou dug her nails into her palms. That wasn't fair!

"O.K.."

"Oh and tell Mamoru-"

"I'm going" ChiniMi and Miyou were already gone.

* * *

><p>"Knock Knock?" asked Miyou knocking on Rei's door.<p>

"Enter"

Miyou took a big breath, this was either going to make her a liar, or laughingstock with the guardians.


	5. Blast from the future

Hey guys! It's me again! Last time I wasn't inspired so I couldn't make a good chapter.

Usagi: I still own my show!

ME: Oh please, this fanfiction is MINE!

Usagi: Awwww

* * *

><p>Sadly, Miyou couldn't bring herself to do it, but seriously, would Mamoru really divorice Usagi, just to marry Miyou?<p>

Miyou shook her head. She didn't like that.

* * *

><p>With the Sun Pen, Miyou had all new attacks, plus, no more Sun Prism Power, it was Burning Love Make-Up!<p>

During the battle though, Black Moon hit her. Light surronded her.

When it cleared she saw a man, at least 20 years old.

And a blonde haired girl, slightly resembling Usagi, they seemed to be arguing.

"Oh No! You just divorcing me cause you love Miyou!"

"Yes! You're a crybaby!"

WHOA! This guy had anger issues, wait...

This wasn't fiction, this was Usagi and Mamoru, arguing. Over her?!

"Hey wait!" Miyou said loudly. But it seemed as if they didn't even hear her!

When she looked closer, she noticed that Usagi seemed a little fat, pudgy. Then a shocking conclusion came to her.

Usagi was pregnant.

But she saw ChibiUsa right outside the door. What was going on?

But she also remembered when going through her memories...

"I'm done! Seriously, This baby isn't yours Mamoru!"

"Fine! See if I care!"

the door slammed.

"You can come up now Miyou"

Her future self (gorgeous if she did say so herself) climbed through the window. Mamoru gave her a hand.

"Is she gone?"

"Yeah"

"Good, for now I have you. This baby sure is a little soccer player though!" Her future self rubbed her swollen belly with care.

What the heck happnend?!

She looked at her watch.

September 5th 2020!

5 years ahead!?

* * *

><p>Think about this:<p>

_Will Miyou get back? When she does, will she tell Usagi and the others what she saw?_


	6. Luna's Help

BUBBLEGUMZ-

Hey! It's me again!

Still haven't gotten that many comments,

(1 from Princess de la Luna, she is pretty cool)

Usagi: U FREAKIN MADE ME PREGNANT THEN MADE MAMORU DIVORICE ME!?

Me: Uhhhhhh

* * *

><p>After a little while another round of light flew around Miyou, when it passed, she found Usagi, Makoto, Rei, Ami, Minako, Kira (Sailor Eris) Mako (Sailor Star) Uki (Sailor Galaxy, a little new) and Riyu (Sailor Pluto) staring at her.<p>

"AAH!" Miyou jumped.

"Phew, she's alive" Kira said wiping her brow.

"Don't give us heart attacks like that!" said Makoto pulling her onto her feet.

"Sorry, but that really scared me, like half to death! I probably would have died." Miyou said shaking.

"Ah Miyou what are you talking about?" asked Riyu.

"That vision, It scared me" said Miyou, her voice quivering.

"What?!"

"I mean, wait you guys didn't see it?" Miyou asked.

"Nope, What the heck you talkin bout girl?" asked Mako.

"Nothing, wait what are you doing?" asked Miyou as Mako scanned her with her pen.

"I mild case of hysteria guys. The blow really did something to you Miyou." said Mako shutting off her pen.

(If your wondering, the thing with the pen is part of Sailor Star's attack, Frozen Heart She diagnoses the subject)

"Let's go home guys." they left.

"Miyou!" a little voice said as Miyou detransformed.

"Oh ChibiMi!" she said as she gave her a hug.

"I saw the same thing! The vision! I saw it!" cried ChibiMi.

"I know, it didn't seem right. It was..off"

"I know! But that was in September! 2020! I was born September 2015! Same as ChibiUsa!"

"Hmmm I'll ask Luna about this. In the mean time, let's go home."

* * *

><p>That night, Miyou snuck out of the house and to the base. Luna was there, as usual.<p>

"Luna?"

"Hmmm?"

"ChibiMi and I had, a vision, and she claims it seems strange, so do I"

"Hmmm, what was this vision about?"

So Miyou told and ChibiMi chimed in when she forgot something.

"hmm, for some reason, you and Mamoru never got married, You marry Aiko King"

"O.K... well night Luna"

* * *

><p><em>Will we see it for ourselves?<em>

_Follow my next story:_

_Usagi&Miyou's story_


End file.
